


Cosmic Love Like Novocain

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, Short, Soulmate AU, Stripper AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta is a bored stripper but his night is about to get a lot more interesting
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Cosmic Love Like Novocain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JEM97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEM97/gifts).



> This was born as a joke, but I really hope people like this anyways.

Vegeta threw back a shot of Patron and began to mentally prepare himself for his first dance of the night. Lately everything about his job had gotten kind of stale. Same patrons every night, same songs he danced to, same bare apartment he went home to every night. Nothing ever changed. Still, he was damn good at his job, and his public awaits. He smirked to himself as he heard the other dancer’s song come to an end. _Showtime_.

He carried himself to the stage like he was worth a million bucks. The customers loved his _attitude_ and he didn’t really care that he wasn’t really acting. If he made the big bucks just for being himself who cared? The music started and approached the pole. He teased the crowd a little at first. He would spin around the pole slightly, grind against it, flash his abs. He never had to try to be sexy, he just was. Part of the reason why he loved this job. He was just so natural at it. Starting the actual strip tease portion of his routine he looked out into the audience to find someone to make eye contact with. His eyes were drawn instantly to a very tall man, with broad shoulders. He was wearing a screaming bright orange jacket and had dark black hair that stood up in a similar fashion to his own. He barely had time to register any of these details because suddenly the DJ changed the song from his electronic dance groove he always opened to every night, to a slow acoustic guitar jam. He stopped dead in his tracks, but couldn’t break eye contact with the handsome stranger in the audience. 

Being the professional that he was, he continued to dance his routine even though the song playing was not sexy in any way. The heat in his cheeks from staring at the unknown man helped. He couldn’t help but imagine that he was grinding on the greek god of a man in front of him. He seemed enthralled with him in the same way, but Vegeta wasn’t surprised about that. He had a similar effect on everyone in the audience. That’s why he was the best. He finished his routine without much fanfare, grabbing his cash. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in himself and headed off to give Nappa a piece of his mind. Raditz had pissed him off for the last time. 

“What do you mean, what do I mean? Raditz not only changed my song in the middle of my routine, he put on the least danceable song possible.”

“I didn’t hear any song change Vegeta. You need to get your ears checked. Or quit drinking so much before you go on stage. Now hurry up and get dressed for your next routine. I don’t want to have to report you to Frieza.”

Vegeta was still pissed but went backstage to get ready nonetheless. He stared at the shot glass for a moment before throwing it back anyways. He did another just for good measure. Feeling pretty buzzed, the annoyance he had been feeling finally lessened slightly. He went back out on stage and glared at Raditz until he heard the correct song playing. He did his routine without any interruptions so he figured the walking shampoo commercial had gotten the message. He also didn’t see the hottie from before and was irked but let it go. He found himself phoning in his performance again and knew his tips reflected it. He sighed to himself when he left the stage. He was going for a new record of his worst night in years. Damn it. 

Well at least the rest of the night would be easier. He walked to the back rooms to get his room ready. He liked this part especially. Just him and one other person, well occasionally more than one, and he could really focus and hone his craft. He had never had a complaint before. He smirked to himself again for the umpteenth time that night. As he was walking he ran into something solid. He looked up to give whoever he ran into a piece of his mind, but the insult on the tip of his tongue was suddenly bit back. He stared into those same dark eyes from before. God he was even hotter up close. 

Vegeta whipped his head around in confusion when the same song from before started playing over the speakers. Seriously what was up with Raditz tonight? Eventually his attention was brought back to the mountain of a man in front of him. He was rubbing the back of his head and blushing sheepishly. Not exactly manly of him, but Vegeta was still practically drooling. 

“You!” He pointed his finger and poked him hard in the chest.

“Ow, yes?” He said rubbing the spot where Vegeta got him

“You’re buying a lap dance.” Vegeta grabbed him by the wrist and took him back towards the biggest and best room. Also the most expensive room, more commonly known as Vegeta’s kingdom and domain. 

“Oh okay.” The man laughed as he let Vegeta lead him. 

Vegeta practically threw him down on the expensive coach and busted into his best routine. It was complicated, it was sexy, and if this man didn’t have wet dreams about him later then well he would have failed. Normally he would tease more but not tonight. He was practically rutting against this man he was so excited. 

“What’s your name?” He breathed into his ear. 

“M-my friends call me Goku.” He replied shakily. 

Vegeta smirked, and let his big hands onto his chest and encouraged him to explore. 

“What do they call you if they aren’t your _friends_?” He punctuated the last word with an especially hard grind to the man’s ever growing arousal. 

“Oh.” He let out a moan and bit his lip. “Ah, my birth name is Kakarot.”

“Kakarot huh, I like that better.” For some reason something about his name tugged at the back of his mind, but Kakarot chose that exact second to let his hands wander to his ass and gave it a little squeeze, testing the waters. 

“Oh you are a naughty one I see.”

The man blushed but let his hands continue to wander. 

“What’s your name? I assume it isn’t Prince?”

Vegeta thought about it, he had never given out his name to a customer before. Fuck it, he thought and gave it. 

“That’s a nice name.”

“Hnn.”

The song ended and another started but Vegeta didn’t stop, he just kept going. Soon he was in nothing but a thong and shamelessly letting the other man handle him without really doing much himself. It was exquisite. Soon that song ended and there was an announcement that it was almost closing time. That finally seemed to pull the other man out of the spell Vegeta had him under. 

“Oh I’m supposed to find my brother.”

Vegeta put on a fake pout and leaned back so he could look up at him while resting his head on his shoulder. 

Those dark smoldering eyes stared back into his. Vegeta couldn’t help but feel like the world was shifting off its axis when they made eye contact. Just who was this Kakarot? And where had he been his whole life?

“What kind of person meets his brother at the strip club?” He teased him, nipping at his nose. 

“The kind whose brother works at a strip club?” He offered chuckling. 

“Your brother works here? Who is he?”

“You probably know him, he’s the DJ.”

“Your brother is Raditz?!” Vegeta balked. They didn’t look anything alike. Kakarot had obviously inherited all the good looks. 

“Uh, yeah he is.”

Vegeta had stopped moving a while ago. They were just sitting together comfortably for most of the conversation. 

“I wanted to discuss something with the fur ball anyways, I’ll take you to him.”

Vegeta stood up and put on some real clothes. He led Kakarot out by the hand. It felt warm and heavy in his. It was really nice. He approached the DJ booth and could tell Raditz was getting ready to leave. 

“Hey Vegeta what’s up?” Raditz asked him distractedly. He went back to packing up his stuff. 

“Hey asshole, what was that stunt you pulled earlier during my first set?”

He looked up and finally noticed Vegeta was holding his brother’s hand. He gawked at them, mouth agape. 

“Did you hear me?” Vegeta asked, growing impatient. 

Raditz’s head snapped up from their intertwined hands. He looked a little lost. 

“What stunt? I didn’t do anything.”

“The song change. You started playing a terrible song halfway through my set for no reason.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did. It was some whiny white guy with acoustic guitar bullshit.”

“You need to lay off the Tequila man, I did no such thing.”

“No, I heard it too.” Kakarot finally spoke up. “It played when you ran into me in the back rooms too.

Vegeta looked back over at him.

“See.” Vegeta pulled a face.

Raditz just looked back and forth from them before he started laughing hysterically. 

“What’s so funny jackass?” Vegeta would have crossed his arms but he didn’t want to let go of Kakarot’s hand. 

“You guys both heard the same song that wasn’t playing.” Raditz cracked up some more before running off. “Yo Nappa, get a load of this!” before disappearing around the corner. 

Vegeta looked up at Goku who was looking down at him sheepishly. 

“You don’t think?”

Vegeta looked at their intertwined fingers thoughtfully. He had heard of it obviously, but he had never believed in it. Soulmates just seemed like a thing desperate people would make up to justify not wanting to be lonely and shacking up with the first person to show interest in them. Perhaps….

“How about you take me out to dinner and we find out?” He asked him, smirking, with an eyebrow raised. 

Vegeta received the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen in return. 

“Sure.”


End file.
